This invention relates to beverage cans for soft drinks, beer, juices and the like, with pull off tabs on the upper lid thereof. In particular, the invention is concerned with a sanitary lid wherein the individual drinking directly from the can does not come in contact with the dirt and debris which is likely to accumulate in the rim groove. The invention discloses a lid design which facilitates cleaning near the opening.
This invention is designed to provide a sanitary beverage can lid which eliminates the problems associated with can lids of the prior art. The prior art is rather voluminous but it is not believed that the specific invention disclosed herein is anticipated by any of the prior art patents.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,815 to Klein, discloses a conical can with an opening tab at the cone apex merely for nesting purposes. This patent discloses a rather complicated conical can end with a different type pull tab. Klein is not concerned with applicant's flat end can. Further, a critical problem with this conical can is the fact that the weight of stacked-up cases will be borne by the conical neck in warehousing and shipping. This requires a very thick and strong material, such as steel, for the conical neck. Also, the design introduces stress to the crimped seal between the neck and the can body whereas in the present invention the cans are stacked on the crimped rim which eliminates the necessity of extra strong lid material and permits the use of recyclable aluminum lids. In contrast to Klein, less space is required in shipping and storage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,108,003 and 5,119,955 to Granofsky disclose the use of a complimentary cover for a beverage can in order to permit sanitary drinking from a can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,270 to Main discloses a sanitary cover for a pop top beverage container comprising an elastic membrane extending over the top and axially along a portion of the side wall of the container.
In another type of container, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,895 to Pugh discloses a container lid with a tear closure and a straw. Another interesting but different proposal for a sanitary drinking can is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,778 to O'Neal which provides an interiorally attached sanitary drinking spout within the container.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,547,059 4,407,425; 4,047,634; 3,300,081; 4,318,493; and, 5,415,313.
Applicants pending applications Ser. No. 08/808,108 and Ser. No. 09/009,381 both deal with designs to clean or avoid the deep groove about the rim edge which accumulates debris. The solution proposed by applicants in the pending applications involved unique double rim designs.
The foregoing prior art patents disclose various can lids and means for providing a sanitary can opening for drinking directly from a container. The unique concepts proposed by applicants herein are nowhere seen or suggested in these particular references.